A Girl And Her Bugatti
by Prime's Assistant
Summary: One girl is just enough to help a world at stake, But when it come to friendship her heart is on the line. Then it seems like a walk of cake, Maybe she will never dine. I come to you now to tell a story, From which I never lived. But then I got another chance, From which my love never bid.
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

This my first story so dons bad! Thanks!

Chapter 1

I get out of my black and silver Bugatti with hey decals and white leather seats. Black ankle high heels clicking as I run around to the back of my car wearing comfortable jeans that make my thighs thinner and a tank top that makes my muscles more prominent. I also wear a cap that I have my floor length hair into. I come up to a guard at the N.E.S.T. Headquarters. I say to a guard, who is wearing an army issued uniform, as he turns around and stares at me," I need to get inside and see Optimus Prime."

He glances at me up and down, and says," You do not have permission to go inside."

I retort back in an angry tone," You want to see my permission?"

He stares blankly at me and again says," You do not have permission to enter.

I whistle and scream," Battleship!" at my Bugatti.

The car named Battleship starts get on it's tail and it eventually gets up on two feet with a head popping out then two arms then a full auto bot appears out of the car and the guard stumbles back and says," You may pass." with a surprised look on his face.

"Thank you." I say with a smirk and follow that with," Battleship! Go back to being my favorite with my colors of choice."

Battleship goes back to being a black and silver sleek Bugatti with grey decals. I hop back behind the wheel and drive though the gates with my most expensive sun glasses. I pull up to the entrance and am met buy a young boy in his late twenty's or so and a forty year old woman with a thirty year old man in his early's on her right. I step out of my car and lean on the drivers side of it and wait for them to get close enough to me to hear their screaming about private property and how I'm not supposed to be here.

"What are you doing here?!" Said the woman practically screeching.

"I got authorization to come here." I say with a smirk pulling off my glasses to reveal my stunning blue eye with green and gold specs.

"Let me see this 'authorization'" she says not screeching this time.

"Okay." I say and run to the front of my car and say to it," Okay battleship show the lovely people what you got." I say that and back away from her.

Battleship transforms and they stare as I turn to face them.

"My names Emma. Just Emma. Nothing but Emma." I say as I shake all their limp hands. The young mans soft as are the woman's and the mans are rough probably from the years of hardships of war. I walk past them and ask," So where's Optimus?"

They turn around and walk towards a truck with flame decals. I walk forward an put my hand on him, smile, and walk away.

I turn around and call to Battleship saying," Battleship! You can come in!" And the next part is almost to quiet for my new friends to hear. "It's everything we ever wanted!"

The Bugatti comes rolling in and makes a swerve as it almost hits the woman who never wants to tell me her name and personal I don't care. I take my hat off as the other auto bots transform and let my floor length hair fall as people and auto bots alike start to stare at her hair.

Just then to save the day from all the stares, Battleship says with a woman's voice and a slightly robotic tone," Where's Iron Hide?" With a concerned look on her robot face.

Optimus Prime looks from me to her and says," I'm sorry but he was killed in battle."

I step up to Battleship, who's eyes are now as big as a pistols bullet holes, and say to Optimus," Where's his body I might be able to fix the damage. And is it alright if I fix bumblebee's talking it's starting to bother me."

"We have his body out back. I'll show you." He says with a longing glint in his eyes.

We walk out to the back and I tuck my hair back into my hat which still has a few bright blonde strands of hair sticking out of it. I walk up to Iron Hide and look at the damage and turn around to say," I'm sorry but the damage if to great. I would need an autobot's heart to work it out. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I run back inside and look at all the auto bots and shake my head. Bumblebee comes up to me and points up at his mouth and means to say if I can fix his speech. I nod and ask," I need a screwdriver and a blowtorch."


	2. Chapter 2: Crush

**Chapter 2 is here! I love writing this ****series and I hope you enjoy reading it and favorite like and comment what you want next chapter to be! Thanks! Sorry this is short I didn't have a lot to write about unlike the first chapter! I have much more in store and I'm starting a Doctor Who Fan Fiction! Love Y'all! Byee!**

Just as Battleship comes in from paying her respects I say with a triumphant roar," There done! Good as new!"

Bumblebee moves his metal jaw and says," How did you do that?"

I respond with a simple," I used to work on my girl Battleship'-I look back at her to see her walk in and stand next to me with her head drooping a little bit more than normal. i can tell she's sad.- "as a daily routine. Then one day she got up! Totally took me by surprise. I was a prodigy at mechanics so she showed me her alien parts and I learned fast. We became best friends after that. I lost my other best friend to the police though." I say the last line with a sad and cruel look on my face that distorted my features to make them seem almost beautiful.

"What happened to her?" asks the young man with a sad expression on his face.

"I showed her my secret and she told everyone. They thew her in a mental hospital and I never saw her again. Never want to either. What's that look for?" I ask the last line to the older man.

The man, with a sympathetic look on his face, says," I just feel bad for you. Thats all."

Then Battleship breaks the ice with a joke and says," You should feel bad for me! All the guys she brings home are either to nerdy to notice her car or are to much of a jock to only notice me and not her. She breaks up with them the next day though. Glad I don't have to live with anyone of them. Except for one guy who was to wrapped up in her money to notice anything. Hated him the most. She had me drive all the way to the west coast to just leave him without any money or food and he ended up staying there. Worst kind of boyfriend." Everyone started laughing and soon the whole warehouse was filled with robotic and human laughter and died down in a few seconds.

"Well I'm going to find somewhere to stay the night. See you in the morning!" I say with a smile on my face.

"Wait? You don't have anywhere to live?" Asks the younger man.

"I'm an orphan so I don't have a home. They kicked me out to find a job. Found a good paying one and got a nice apartment. Then I found her and Realized that I couldn't stay in one place for more than a month or people would start noticing. So I ran. And I never stopped. I loved it and traveling the world was amazing." I say the who thing with a smile.

"Well you can stay with me? If-if you want?" Says the young man blushing.

But I just wave him off and say," I can find a hotel for a few nights and if I can get a job I'll get a house. Might I ask if I can work here?"

The woman opens her mouth to say something but Optimus says," If you can help us with our mechanics you start in the morning."

I make a parting remark and say," I won't let you down." Then I get into Battleship, put my glasses on, and have Battleship drive me to the closest hotel.


	3. Chapter 3: The Kiss

**Sorry I uploaded late! I Was in school!**

Chapter 3

I wake up to the sound of cars racing past and move my long hair away from my eyes and sit up. I look out the window to see a perfectly clear night sky with the stars twinkling as one by one as the sun comes out they blink away. I get up, look in the mirror, and start to put on my makeup which is plane black eyeliner on the waterline. I walk away from the mirror and bush out my dry long hair that I didn't wash because I couldn't bother and it would take to long to dry it all out. After I complete the task I brush my teeth and put on my favorite cap to hide my hair. I go out to the garage and unlock Battleship. I tell her to drive to the shops in town and I go into the clothes shop and buy a few plain jeans and tank tops. I walk out and go to Battleship and get in the drivers seat. She drives me to the N.E.S.T. headquarters and I get out of my car, with the same boots a new top and my new jeans, to show I work there. They let me pass and I walk back to my car and hop in. I get out of Battleship who drives into one of the vacant spaces in the warehouse, which is conveniently next to bumblebee's space, who she has a major crush on and always has. I sit next to the younger man and lean back putting on leg on the other with my right ankle on top of my left knee.

"Did you find a house yet?" He asks with a concerned look on his face like he actually cared.

"Ya I found a great one that overlooks the White House! It's great and I think I'm going to live there permanently! I love it!" I say with an enthusiastic smile which makes me look insane so I rarely smile. It makes me look uglier than normal but he doesn't seem to care. I think I have a crush on him, even though I don't know his name.

He sticks his hand out and I shake it as soon as he says," The names Sam!" Battleship is silently looking at Bumblebee thinking of how hot he is probably. That what I think she's thinking. I giggle and look over at them both giving silent exchanges and that makes me laugh even harder. I grab the younger man's- sorry Sam's arm and drag him outside.

I pull him out of earshot of any passerby's and whisper in his ear," I think we have the next power couple!"

We both laugh until we can't breath and start to go inside when he stops and turns on his heel and starts to talk and says," Wait! Don't I know you from somewhere?"

"So now you remember! Thought you never would!" I say with an enthusiastic smile. Like I said before in makes me seem more ugly than normal. He kisses me and that takes me by surprise because we hadn't seen each other since kindergarden and we shared a little kiss on the playground. After that we never spoke again! So why would he do that!

I walk by him fast and sit down on the bench in the same position as yesterday and started to say," I read last night that there where some sightings in Los Angeles. We should go check there." I say the whole thing as soon as he walks to sit on the other side of the bench never touching me. He looks at me like I'm crazy but doesn't object. Optimus looks at Battleship and nods.

He says," That would be great! We'll leave tomorrow!"

"Ya." Says Battleship changing back into a car and driving up to us. I get in and leave my hat and my glasses which made my hair flow to the ground in ringlets. I grab the wheal and close the door. I lean back feeling comfortable and mellow.

I smile and say," I have to tell you something but you might not approve."

I start to talk about my background and then I talked about the kiss.

Battleship says," Do you think that will improve my chances with Bumblebee?"

I retort back in a smooth and hysterical voice," See! You can be a girl! But yes I do think you will get a better chance. I love it! My bestie has a crush! Ha!" I smile and look out the window of my black and silver Bugatti with grey decals lining the side and just have to think for a second how perfect my life is. I lean back and get out of the car a second after to get my things from the hotel room. I look around the bathroom and state into the mirror. I look at myself in the mirror and look at all my imperfections and punch the mirror cracking it to distort my features to relies at least I'm not the greatest person in the world. I hear a knock at the door and stand up off the bathroom floor. I look in the mirror once more then walk over all my clothes and clear them off the floor by pushing them under the bed to clear some space to walk. After a few minutes of sitting on the end of the bed I hear the same light tap as if they where using their knuckles to knock. I get up and open up the door putting on my best fake smile. I look to see who it is and I see it's Sam, who is wearing his same brown pants and white shirt. But that's not all I notice. His lips are open a little bit more than usual. His eyes are open more to reveille his brown eyes with green and gold flakes with a light blue rim and a grey peupl that is not usually grey.

"Hey." He says an apologetic look on his face making me realize what he's here for. "I have your glasses and your hat." He's holding them with a tight grip like never wants to let them go.

"Keep them." I say with a smile and I start to turn away as to say come in. I always keep my gaze on him as he walks over to sit next to me on the bed sitting down slowly as if he where sitting on something like glass. He starts to talk about how he's sorry and I cut him off with a kiss and the door opens.


	4. Chapter 4: We're Going To LA!

_**Sorry this is short I'm currently working on the last chapter of this and I'm going to post a new story soon so be exited! Life got in the way and I'm sorry but I LUV U ALL!**_

* * *

"What are you doing!" Says the blonde haired woman with an English accent. We pull away and I push past her just in time for me to hear her slap him. I run out to Battleship, get in, and slam the door. Whenever I'm mad or sad she always takes me to the nearest In-N-Out and get me to burgers because I'm a fat ass.

We drive up to the place and I order my usual," Two cheese burgers no onions and a lemonade. Thanks." I get my things and we drive into a dark ally with two trash cans and a bag of trash.

"Well?" She asks as if I was going to tell her right away.

I wait a few minuets before I tell her to when my burger is almost done, to say," I kissed him and his girlfriend came running in. She slapped him as I was running out to you. Tragedy Huh." She starts to laugh and all her lights turn on. "What?" I ask as all her lights turn off.

"That's funny because I kissed Bumblebee. Not very gracefully but I kissed him so..." She trailed off because the car was starting to turn red.

I laugh and think while muttering out loud, by accident," Maybe it will improve my chances with Sam."

"What?" She asks.

"Never mind that let's just get to Los Angeles and kick some decepticon Aft!"


End file.
